When spending extended periods of time outdoors such as when hunting, fishing, or camping, the need often arises to carry a large amount of equipment and personal items. A backpack is capable of balancing and comfortably distributing weight and as such is generally the preferred means of transporting a large number of items that one may need during time spent outdoors. While backpacks serve the utilitarian role of housing, transporting, and protecting large amounts of equipment and personal items, organization within the backpacks is often an issue. Backpacks are available in numerous variants that are designed to address the individual needs of users. The vast majority of backpack designs include one or two primary compartments for storing large items as well as additional smaller compartments and pockets for storing smaller items. These smaller compartments and pockets may be located on the interior or exterior of the backpacks and are designed for holding small items that the user may quickly access. A disorganized backpack can be a severe annoyance, particularly if the user must quickly locate and use a particular item. If a backpack is used to carry a diverse array of equipment, it can often be difficult to locate a specific item that is needed, leaving the user to rummage and fumble through the various compartments and pockets of the backpack.
The present invention is an article carrier for transporting, protecting, and organizing equipment and personal items, particularly when outdoors. The article carrier may be worn in the same manner as a conventional backpack. Additionally, the article carrier may be mounted to a structure or object such as a tree and utilized in conjunction with existing outdoor equipment such as a tree stand or any chair type seating. In this configuration, the article carrier may be utilized as a cushioned/padded seating device.